Who's bed am I in?
by candy-belle
Summary: An injured Clint wakes up in a strange bed. Fic featuring Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Agent Phil Coulson, hinted at Coulson/Barton with deep friendship, teasing, ust, hinted-at-slash, injured Barton and one very amused Black Widow.


**Title:** Who's bed am I in?  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Clint wakes up in a strange bed  
**Featuring:** Natasha Romanoff(Black Widow), Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Agent Phil Coulson, hinted at Coulson/Barton  
**Warnings:** deep friendship, teasing, ust, hinted-at-slash, injured Barton and one very amused Black Widow  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters of Marvel Movies. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** No idea where this came from but it wouldn't leave me alone. I guess its set before any of the current movies, Black Widow and Hawkeye are already under Coulson's watch and they are a very close team. Plus I have no idea why but I love playing around with an injured Barton x Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

**On to the story…..**

Clint groaned loudly. As he slowly came back to consciousness it seemed every bone and muscle in his body was aching. Absently he did a quick scan of his surroundings and after a few seconds he realised he was relatively safe. He was lying on a soft bed with equally soft covers draped over him which meant he wasn't in the dreaded medical wing. He was dressed in sleep shorts not a hospital gown which was another big plus - there was nothing worse than wearing those backless gowns. Although he did wonder briefly who stripped him out of his gear and dressed him for bed.

Not wanting to dwell on the who he started to do a mental run down of his body. Everything seemed okay. He could flex his fingers with relatively little pain, his legs seemed to ok if the wiggling of his toes was any indication. All in all apart from hurting from head to toe and feeling decidedly groggy he had survived. Which made him frown. Last thing he remembered was falling off an exploding building with Coulson in his ear, telling him to get clear. Yeah like that thought hadn't occurred to him. Letting out a slight grunt he tried to flex his shoulders only to draw out another hiss of discomfort.

"Stop moving you're hurting yourself," snapped a voice he would know anywhere.

With a wry smile he turned his head towards the voice and saw Natasha lounging beside him on the bed.

"Why are you in my bed?" he gruffed, his voice sounding rough even to his own ears.

"I'm not," replied Natasha with barely a flicker of emotion on her face.

"Okay," chuckled Clint his ribs protesting at the move, "I'll rephrase the questions why am I in your bed?"

"You're not," came the cryptic reply.

Clint frowned at her then releasing she was in one of the those annoyingly playful moods, he turned his head back and stared up at the celling before frowning again and asking, "Did they give me drugs."

"Yes," there was a slight pause – one that made him cock an eyebrow and glance over at her as she continued, "They had to. You…you took quite a hit,"

"But I'm okay?" it was more of a question than a statement and one that was met with a firm slap to the chest that had him yelping in pain.

"Only just!" she hissed grabbing his face, "You scared me. I watched you fall. You didn't fire your grappling arrow, you were free falling, you could have..."

"Hey hey hey," soothed Clint pointedly ignoring the way his back screamed in pain as he reached over to touch her shoulder, "Hey I'm here and I'm ok...I think," he paused searching her face. For a moment he could see beyond the layer of masks she normally wore, he could see right down into her true self and with the softest smile he reached up and risking even more bodily harm, he brushed a finger over her cheek whispering, "I didn't mean to scare you."

For a moment she leant into the touch but then she was pulling away. Shoving him back onto the mattress, she slapped his bare chest, snapping, "God because if you ever do something so stupid again I am…"

"Please refrain of injuring him any more than he already is," called a voice from the doorway.

Clint strained his neck trying to see past Natasha. When he caught a glimpse of who was in the doorway a slight smile lit his face. It wasn't his normal cocky smirk, it was a genuine smile one that he reserved for only two people in the world - both of whom were currently glaring at him as if he was the luckiest fool alive – which he conceded he probably was.

"Agent Romanoff," called Coulson stepping further into the room, "I really must insist on you not trying not to kill Agent Barton in my bed."

"Believe me," purred Natasha with a smirk, "If I was trying to kill him he would be dead already and I…"

"I have no doubt in your abilities," soothed Coulson gently, "but the point is please don't do it in my bed," He looked as unmoved as ever however there was a slight twitch to his lips which hinted at just how amusing he was finding the whole situation.

"Yes Sir," replied Natasha her enjoyment at the blush working its way up Clint's face all too audible in her voice.

"I'm in his bed?" hissed Clint staring up at his grinning partner.

Natasha nodded and winked at him. Screwing his eyes shut Clint turned away hissing," Kill me now."

Natasha laughed – a real laugh for once –and bending down she whispered, "Oh shut up. You've dreamt about being in his bed for years. Make the most of it." She paused then, as she pulled back she added knowingly, "Besides who do you think had the idea of making you more comfortable by getting you out of the hospital gown and into your sleep shorts?"

With Clint at her in wide eyed embarrassment and disbelief, she slid off bed and sauntering over to the doorway. Pausing beside Coulson, and earning the slightest quirk of an eyebrow, she chuckled, "He's all yours, Sir. Good luck getting him to behave for you."

And with that she sauntered away grinning to herself as, without thinking, Clint called with his normal bravado, "Hey boss – you come to de-brief me then?"

She paused a few feet from the door, sniggering out loud as the silence that was shattered by Clint swearing loudly as he belatedly realised just what he had asked their now blushing handler.

Fin x


End file.
